Secreto de Luna
by LightHearth the Queen of Heart
Summary: Kain Fuery PoV. paso casi en nuestra inconciencia, casi lo senti como un sueño... y aun no termino de asimilarlo, apesar de que sucedio anoche... KainXJean Dedicado a LCHavoc, BlueMoon y yo te deseamos feliz cumple!
1. La mañana siguiente

_Disclaimer: FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro ;)_

**Secreto de Luna**

Nunca me hubiese imaginado que terminaría así, recostado en una cama ajena, desnudo completamente, es difícil para mi asimilar lo que anoche sucedió, estoy en un total silencio, casi siento que esto solo es un sueño, pero… no quiero saber que sucederá una vez que mi acompañante despierte… por que todo sucedió demasiado rápido y casi en la inconciencia de ambos…

Los rayos del sol comienzan a filtrarse por la fina cortina que adorna la ventana, es la primera vez que visito este apartamento y el miedo de que sea la ultima me invade, tiemblo ligeramente tratando de no despertar a aquella persona rubia que aun duerme a mi lado, su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo tranquilo…

Desvió mi mirada hacia el reloj, 6:47 aun es temprano… ¿debería irme antes de que él despierte?... tal vez eso sea lo mejor… después de todo prefiero que crea que solo fue un sueño a que me rompa el corazón…

Me quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y después intento levantarme, pero, me es imposible, un brazo me ha rodeado obligándome a regresar a mi antigua posición… me petrifico y viro mi rostro para encontrarme con esos ojos celestes que tanto me gustan y esos finos labios que me muestran una sonrisa, se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

-aun es muy temprano ¿A dónde pensabas ir?-esbozo un sonrisa tonta y él continua- pues entonces durmamos otro rato…-

Poco a poco me voy quedando dormido en los brazos de mi amante, sabiendo que este secreto solo lo sabe él, la luna y yo…

_**N/A: Pues después de un rato sin pasarme por aquí, regreso es el primer shonen-ai que escribo… tengo YAOI pero no me atrevo a subirlo, agradecimientos a BlueMoon y dedicacion a LCHavoc, feliz cumple ^^**_


	2. Una persona mas sabe el secreto

_Disclaimer: FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro ;)_

**Una persona más sabe el secreto**

Ya han pasado tres días desde que comenzamos una relación, una prohibida relación, tanto en la milicia como en la sociedad… hasta ahora todo ha ido bien… tuvimos nuestra primera cita a escondidas en un bar ayer por la noche… y no parece que alguien mas lo sepa… pero, a pesar de eso… hoy estoy algo deprimido… porque es su día libre… ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo?... ¿estará con alguien mas?... ja… no es la primera vez que esas preguntas pasan por mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que realmente soy celoso… y mucho…

-Sargento, se ve decaído ¿sucedió algo?-

La voz de la teniente me hace volver a la tierra… debo disimular…

-descuide estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño-

-esta bien, pero que no quede papeleo sin archivar-

Su voz sonó muy amable, demasiado… si estuviera viéndola tendría una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa satisfactoria… o solo estoy imaginando cosas… para mi mala suerte en la marcha de mi rostro para encontrar a Hawkeye me encuentro con el coronel, quien simplemente me observa con una ceja levantada y un gran signo de interrogación en la cara… su mirada es realmente pesada… no lo puedo soportar… involuntariamente se dibuja una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro y mi voz sale de mi boca como un leve chillido tembloroso

-¿ocurre algo coronel?-

-no… solo que…-se detiene, parece pensarlo… de pronto dirige un mirada algo disimulada a la primer teniente y me vuelve a ver- ¿podemos hablar en privado?-

Tan solo afirmo con la cabeza y lo sigo a su oficina… se ve confundido y yo no paro de temblar… nunca me ha pedido hablar a solas… en su despacho privado se queda unos minutos examinándome y luego comienza a balbucear cosas como "_tal vez fue solo mi imaginación… o un sueño… pero de ser un sueño entonces Riza no lo recordaría también… pero si me meto en sus asuntos privados por la ley del intercambio equivalente tendré que confiarle un secreto mio… las cosas se ponen feas…"_ después vira asía la ventana y sin dirigirme la mirada comienza a hablar

-la otra vez… pues… la teniente y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde en la oficina y… digamos que por azares del destino te vi… y te vi muy bien acompañado…-en esa ultima frase se detiene y me observa por el rabillo del ojo

Tan solo de recordar como frecuentamos caminar cuando ya es tarde… me sonrojo mas que un tomate y bajo la vista… el silencio es incomodo… cada vez me siento peor…

-¿acaso mantiene una relación mas allá de la estrictamente profesional con alguien de la milicia?-levanto la vista y me encuentro con el rostro de mi superior, esta serio, pero a la vez se nota incomodo… simplemente le doy una respuesta con la mirada… pero el solo niega con la cabeza…-¿tiene idea de lo que le sucederá si le digo a los altos mandos? Y peor aun, si el publico se entera…-

-… si…- desconozco mi propia voz, me siento tan mal que no creo poder seguir en pie por mucho tiempo…

-por esa razón guardare el secreto, y no se preocupe la teniente no reconoció a Havoc-el coronel mismo se a terminado por sentar y su voz suena relajada, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima

Mis piernas sencillamente ya no soportaron mas la tensión de hace un momento y, al igual que Mustang, me senté… nos quedamos unos minutos mas allí hasta que él volvió a hablar

-Fuery ¿conoce la ley de intercambio equivalente?-

-se un poco de ella…-

-entonces para estar a mano supongo que debo contarle un secreto… mmm… veamos… OK… le diré… yo la verdad soy virgen…-

Por la expresión en el rostro de mi superior podría decir que dice la verdad, pero… eso es difícil de creer, así que alzo una ceja y lo recrimino con la mirada

-me descubriste… la verdad es que Elisya es mi hija, no de Hueghs…-misma reacción- no tampoco es cierto… tengo un relación íntima con Riza Hawkeye desde hace tres años-misma reacción, expresión diferente por parte de mi coronel… no creo poder soportar mas el peso de ocultar un secreto así en conjunto con el mio…

-Coronel, Sargento… si han terminado su charla… aun hay papeleo pendiente, y ha… una radio acaba de "averiarse"-Hawkeye entra con el uniforme lleno de aceite y una expresión de pocos amigos que hace aun menos creíble el secreto de Roy, pero… eso explicaría por que se quedan hasta tarde ellos solos…

-ya me encargo-y sin mas salgo de aquel lugar, claro que aun tengo la duda… cierro la puerta levemente y pongo mi oreja cerca de esta… lo que escucho es suficiente para creerle al coronel… y juro nunca mas irrumpir en su despacho privado si se encuentra solo con la primer teniente… lo juro…

**N/A: la comedia no podía faltar, y eso me consta… si algo de RoyAi… pero yo nunca había escrito algo de RoyAi y me gusta ser Fuery (figurativamente) así que puse su primer día de relación sin Jean… yo que el no hubiera ido al trabajo… pero bueno, levantaría sospechas, y seguramente creyeron que seria Riza quien supo lo de estos dos, pero fue Roy, me dicen que soy impredecible, agradezco Reviews y a quienes leen sin dejarlo n.n**


End file.
